You're Not Alone
by Gabriela Galleni
Summary: Uma song em duas homenagens... Ao meu casal de Harry Potter favorito e meu querido Michael Jackson! Love You!


**Michael Jackson - You're Not Alone**

_Another day has gone, I'm still all alone  
How could this be? You're not here with me  
You never said good-bye, someone tell me why  
Did you have to go, and leave my world so cold?_

_Mais um dia se passou e eu continuo sozinho  
Como pode ser? Você não está aqui comigo  
Você nem se despediu, alguém me diga por que  
Você teve que partir e deixar meu mundo tão frio?_

- Pontas eu já disse pra você esquecer da ruivinha esquentada! – Disse Sirius se sentando ao lado do amigo.

Os dois estavam no salão comunal de frente com a lareira.

- Isso é uma coisa impossível Sirius! Ela é a minha vida!

- Mas ela esta com outro cara. Você tem que se conformar.

_Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away?  
Something whispers in my ear and says_

_Todo dia eu sento e me pergunto  
Como o amor foi se esfriar  
Alguma coisa sussurrou no meu ouvido e disse  
_

Mas James não se conformava, apenas se perguntava o por que dele amá-la tanto e ela nunca retribuir seus sentimentos.

_That you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay_

_You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
You are not alone_

_Que você não está sozinha  
Eu estou aqui com você  
Mesmo você estando distante  
Eu estou aqui para ficar  
Você não está sozinha  
Eu estou aqui com você  
Mesmo nós estando distantes  
Você sempre estará em meu coração  
Você não está sozinha  
All alone, why, oh...  
Sozinho, por que, oh_

Ela pedira para que ele amadurecesse, ele amadureceu. Pediu para que ele parece dependurar os novatos de ponta cabeça, ele parou. Pediu que ele se tornasse mais responsável, ele se tornou! O que mais ela queria que ele fizesse?

_Just the other night, I thought I heard you cry  
Asking me to come, and hold you in my arms  
I can hear your prayers, your burdens I will bear  
But first I need your hand, then forever can begin_

_Faz poucas noites eu achei ter ouvido seu choro  
Pedindo para voltar, e te envolver nos meus braços  
Eu posso ouvir suas preces, suas cruzes eu carregarei  
Mas primeiro eu preciso da sua mão, para eternamente poder começar_

Caminhando sozinho pelo corredor James ouviu alguém chorar, não um choro, um simples soluço, mas foi o bastante para fazer ele procurar novamente por aquela pessoa. Quando parou de frente para uma porta ouviu novamente o soluço e ali entrou. Encontrando para a sua surpresa Lily. Sentada à mesa do professor e com a cabeça baixa, escondendo seu choro.

_Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away?  
Something whispers in my ear and says_

_Todo dia eu sento e me pergunto  
Como o amor foi se esfriar  
Alguma coisa sussurrou no meu ouvido e disse  
_  
Quando ela ouviu a porta abrindo simplesmente levantou a cabeça e ao ver quem estava ali parado ela se assustou e rapidamente enxugou seu rosto, para esconder qualquer evidência de que chorava.

_That you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay_

_Que você não está sozinha  
Eu estou aqui com você  
Mesmo você estando distante  
Eu estou aqui para ficar  
_

James atravessou a sala e segurou suas mãos, para que ela não limpasse mais as lágrimas, mas ela continuava de cabeça baixa.

- Lily? – Ela não respondeu, então ele simplesmente segurou seu queixo e levantou – Lily? O que houve?

- Ele terminou comigo – Ela respondeu sem hesitar – Ele disse que eu sou certinha demais pra ele. Como seu eu não soubesse que ele só está arranjando uma desculpa.

_You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
You are not alone_

_Você não está sozinha  
Eu estou aqui com você  
Mesmo nós estando distantes  
Você sempre estará em meu coração  
Você não está sozinha  
_

- Lily, você sabe que eu sempre estou aqui pra você, não é? sabe que comigo aqui você nunca ficará sozinha! – Ele olhou intensamente nos olhos dela.

Isso foi como uma permissão para ela, ela o abraçou pela cintura e começou a chorar. Foi a pior experiência que James viveu, ver seu lírio chorando e sofrendo.

- Lily, você sabe que eu te amo não é? – Ele perguntou do nada, quando viu as palavras já tinham saído da sua boca.

Ela parou de chorar e o encarou.

_Oh...whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
Fly...and girl you know that I'll be there  
I'll be there_

_Oh... Sussurre três palavras e eu virei correndo  
Voando... E menina você sabe que eu estarei lá  
Eu estarei lá  
_

- Te amo também – Sussurrou ela, aquelas simples três palavras que ele sempre quis ouvir.

_T hat you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay_

_Que você não está sozinha  
Eu estou aqui com você  
Mesmo você estando distante  
Eu estou aqui para ficar  
_

Ele então passou uma de suas mãos para a nuca dele e a aproximou lentamente, para que ele pudesse usufruir o momento. Com suas testas coladas ele aproximou seus lábios dos dela e depositou um simples beijo, com carinho e muito amor.

_You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
You are not alone  
Você não está sozinha  
Eu estou aqui com você  
Mesmo nós estando distantes  
Você sempre estará em meu coração  
Você não está sozinha  
_

Ela não agüentou separar sua boca da dele e quando ele estava preste a se afastar ela o puxou e o beijou de uma maneira intensa. No que ele retribuiu, pedindo passagem para aprofundar o beijo e ali ficarem até seus pulmões necessitarem de oxigênio.

_Not alone  
You are not alone, you are not alone..._

_Não está sozinha  
Você não está sozinha, você não está sozinha...  
_  
- Você promete que nunca vai me deixar sozinha? – Lily perguntou depois que o beijo parou e seu fôlego estava recuperado.

- Prometo – Disse James – A qualquer momento, a qualquer hora, você nunca ficara sozinha. De hoje em diante seremos só nós dois. Eu e você, juntos para sempre.

_You just reach for me baby  
In the morning in the evening  
You're not alone, not alone  
You and me, not alone, oh, together, together..._

_É só me procurar baby  
De manhã de noite  
Você não está sozinha, não está sozinha  
Você e eu, não estamos sozinhos, oh, juntos, juntos..._


End file.
